Vincent Crabbe
|hidem= |animagus= |boggart=Lord VoldemortLEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 |wand=Unknown length, wood, and core |patronus=NoneLeaky Cauldron: J.K. Rowling Webchat 30 July 2007 |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin **Slytherin Quidditch team **Inquisitorial Squad **Draco Malfoy's gang *Death Eaters }} Vincent Crabbe (1979 or 1980 – 2 May, 1998) was a pure-blood Dark Wizard, and the son of Death Eater Crabbe Sr. He comes from a line of Dark wizards and Death Eathers, with his father and possibly grandfather before him. Vincent Crabbe was also a student at Hogwarts and a member of Slytherin House. Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle were rarely seen without their ringleader Draco Malfoy. While Dolores Umbridge was Headmistress, he joined the Inquisitorial Squad with Goyle and Malfoy. In his last year at Hogwarts, he became a Dark Wizard. He learned to cast powerful dark curses, such as the Killing and the Cruciatus Curse. He accidentally killed himself using Fiendfyre on 2 May 1998, during the Battle of Hogwarts. Biography Early life Vincent Crabbe was born into the pure-blood Crabbe family. His father, Mr. Crabbe, was a Death Eater. This likely influenced his son's prejudice against Muggle-borns and other non pure-bloods. Vincent was related, in some way, to Irma Black . Hogwarts years First year At the start of his first year, Crabbe was sorted into Slytherin House, along with his friends Draco Malfoy and Gregory Goyle, both of whom were also the sons of Death Eaters. Harry Potter noticed that Crabbe and Goyle seemed to act as bodyguards for Malfoy. When Draco challenged Harry to a duel, he selected Crabbe as his Second, although the challenge was merely a ruse to get Harry in trouble for being out of bed after hours. Second year eating the cakes containing Sleeping Draught ]] During the second opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger tricked him and Goyle into eating cakes containing a sleeping draught — by leaving the cakes on a banister, even though Crabbe and Goyle had already eaten much more than their fill (which would explain his obesity). Ron and Harry used hairs from Crabbe and Goyle to impersonate them, as components of a Polyjuice Potion, and spy on Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room (Hermione did not go as Millicent Bulstrode because she had used cat hairs, thinking they were Millicent's hairs from her robes, transforming her partly into a cat). Third year On the way to Hogwarts on his third year of education, Crabbe along with his friends stepped into Harry Potter's compartment to bully him. However, they could not act on their wishes as the new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, Remus Lupin, was in the compartment, sleeping. Early in the school year it was quite clear that the Dementors guarding Hogwarts from Sirius Black were feared by Harry, and so during a Quidditch match, Crabbe and his friends put their cloaks up and pretended to be Dementors in an attempt to scare Harry, which it did and Harry cast a corporeal Patronus charm in response. Crabbe's attempts to scare Harry later in the year were foiled, as he had too much protection from students and staff. Fourth year In the 1994-1995 school year, the Triwizard Tournament was held at Hogwarts school. After Harry Potter became a champion alongside Cedric Diggory, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy passed out badges that read supported Cedric Diggory but if pressed they could be made to read Potter Stinks, and taunted Harry regularly, such as commenting that he was betting Harry wouldn't last more than a few minutes with the dragons. Later during the Yule Ball both they couldn't find anyone who was willing to go with them and ended up having to go stag. At the end of the year, Harry was almost killed by Lord Voldemort, and saw that Crabbe's father was a Death Eater. Fifth year and Crabbe with Umbridge]] In their fifth year, Crabbe and Goyle each became Beaters for the Slytherin Quidditch team. During the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor Quidditch match, Crabbe sent a Bludger at Harry, angry because he caught the Snitch before Draco (the Seeker then) did. Harry got into a fight alongside George Weasley and got a lifetime ban from Quidditch, courtesy of Dolores Umbridge. Crabbe was happy about this; Harry Potter and George Weasley had their Quidditch bans lifted once Umbridge was removed from Hogwarts. After Harry caused the arrest of Crabbe's father, Mr. Crabbe and Lucius Malfoy, Malfoy's father, they attempted to ambush him on the Hogwarts Express, but were jinxed so thoroughly and variously by members of the D.A. that they were transfigured into large slugs. A similar event had occurred at the end of the previous year, when Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George all used different hexes on them on the train. Sixth year During the 1996–1997 school year, Malfoy had him and Goyle turn into girls via Polyjuice Potion, to be able to guard the Room of Requirement while Malfoy was repairing the Vanishing Cabinet inside. Whenever someone walked by, Crabbe or Goyle would drop an object, making a loud noise that would alert Malfoy not to come out. Crabbe was displeased at being made to do this, especially since Malfoy refused to tell him what he was doing inside. Once, Crabbe started to argue with Malfoy about this. At the end of the school year, he and Goyle were left feeling lonely, after their leader and friend Draco Malfoy left the school just before the end of the term. Seventh year, Battle of Hogwarts, and death During Crabbe's seventh year at Hogwarts, two new professors were appointed; Amycus and Alecto Carrow. Amycus was the Dark Arts professor, while Alecto was the Muggle Studies professor. They both liked to punish students, torturing them; they also ordered the other students to torture the punished ones with the Cruciatus Curse; it is noted that Crabbe and Goyle were among the few ones who loved it. It was also the very first time they got top grades in something. During the Battle of Hogwarts, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy stayed at Hogwarts and they ambushed Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the Room of Requirement. It turned out that Crabbe had become a competent Dark wizard, thanks to the coaching of Death Eater Amycus Carrow, seeing that he was capable of performing the Killing Curse, which was claimed by Barty Crouch Jr. (while posing as Alastor Moody) to require a "powerful bit of magic behind it." It, like all the Unforgivable Curses, also needed (Harry himself proved with Bellatrix) a genuine desire to injure, maim, or kill behind it to be effective, and Crabbe frequently demonstrated this level of malevolence. in the Room of Requirement caused by Crabbe]] Initially, Harry mocked Crabbe and the others, thinking they were merely here to make fools of themselves in an attempt to capture Harry himself. However, when Crabbe aimed to kill, Harry was greatly infuriated. For the first time, Crabbe defied Draco, stating "you an' yer dad are finished," implying a great deal of knowledge regarding the Malfoy family's falling out of favour with Voldemort. In the end, Crabbe conjured Fiendfyre to kill the trio, but as he failed to learn how to stop it, it apparently killed him and destroyed the entire Room of Requirement before he could escape. His death is not seen by any of the students who escaped, except for Malfoy and Goyle, and it is presumed that it killed him by the others, as no one saw him exit the room. Ironically, his use of Fiendfyre also destroyed Ravenclaw's diadem, one of Voldemort's Horcruxes, due to the sheer destructive power of the spell. Ron reflected that such an action might have made him feel sorry for Crabbe's death if he hadn't been trying to kill them when he used it. Physical description Crabbe is large and very fat, with a thick neck. He has gorilla-like arms and a flat nose, and wears a pudding bowl-style haircut. He is very mean and very stupid, which makes him little more than a "follower" of Malfoy. However, in spite of his overweight, fat physique, he is an avid runner, as shown when he, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy and Goyle were running away from the Fiendfyre. Crabbe is told to have outstripped the rest of them, even Harry, who is very quick. Personality and traits ]] Crabbe is entirely lacking in introspection or inquisitiveness, and is very greedy and gluttonous, eating at the feasts for longer than anyone and leaving with large loads of cakes to still be eaten. He could be described as enormously fat and pig-like, like Dudley Dursley, but even more thuggish and stupid. Despite his large frame, Crabbe has a surprisingly soft voice, though he speaks so rarely that Harry never noted his tone of voice until Crabbe's last battle. Crabbe seems unable to make up his own mind or to see things his own way; he is generally told what to do. Nonetheless he is depicted as slightly more intelligent than Goyle and in 1996 he seems to quarrel with Malfoy for the first time, for a reward. His and Goyle's personalities are sometimes questioned by some readers, as Slytherins are typically described as "cunning," though the fact they were sorted into Slytherin may have to do with having a desire for power and their belief in blood purity, which are often considered another Slytherin trait. His belief was so strong, in fact, that he attempted to murder Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley for being a muggle-born and blood traitor, respectively. It is also possible that they do not fit into the other houses as well as they fit into Slytherin, or that they requested the Sorting Hat to specifically place them there as Harry and Hermione did for Gryffindor. When Crabbe played Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch Team, he showed poor sportsmanship, as he sent a Bludger at Harry after the Snitch had already been caught during the 1995-1996 Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Near the presumed end of his life, Crabbe proved to be a deadly dark wizard, being able to use powerful curses. He also seemed to change for the worse, as he defied Draco knowing that the Malfoy clan has lost its influence and prestige in both the wizarding world and Voldemort's eyes and that nothing can be gained from being affiliated with them anymore, and was not above torturing and killing fellow students. This differentiates him from Draco, who came to realise that he delved deeper into the Dark Arts than he wanted, while Crabbe was clearly enjoying the power and sadistic cruelty. However, he also became reckless, and neglected the potency of his Dark Arts, releasing cursed flames to incinerate his opponents that he couldn't control, which led to his demise. Magical abilities and skills *'Quidditch': Crabbe played Beater for the Slytherin Quidditch Team. He was chosen for his size and strength rather than skill. *'Dark Arts': By 1998, Crabbe was skilled with Dark spells, such as the Cruciatus Curse, the Killing Curse, and the Fiendfyre conjuration. However, when he released the latter in the Room of Requirement, it killed him, due to his miscalculation of its potency. *'Duelling': Crabbe was better than Goyle in duelsAs shown in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game). Whenever Goyle lost a duel, Crabbe went to cover him, and was almost as good as Malfoy. *'Charms': Crabbe was able to perfom the Descendo spell which likely causes any targeted object to move downwards. It was also implied that he, Draco Malfoy, and Gregory Goyle were able to cast the Disillusionment Charm. Etymology *Vincent means "conqueror" or "victor." *His last name is probably a variation of crab, a small, round crustacean with two large claws in front, or informal English for a grumpy person. Behind the scenes .]] *Vincent Crabbe was portrayed in film adaptations of the Harry Potter ''series by British actor, Jamie Waylett. *In the books, Crabbe is generally portrayed as being more intelligent than Goyle but in the films it seems to be the other way around. *He is portrayed as a more comedic character in the films, the shorter and fatter of Malfoy's bodyguards. The more comedic punishments for the Slytherins' wrongdoing seem to go to him. In the fourth film, when Malfoy is turned into a ferret by Bartemius Crouch Jr., masquerading as Mad-Eye Moody, the ferret is thrown into Crabbe's trousers, clawing away at his legs. Jamie Waylett who plays Crabbe had to wear two pairs of trousers so that the ferret did not cause any injury, earlier in the film the spider was thrown on to Crabbe's head and he groans out of disgust and fear. Indeed, in the film adaptation of the third novel, Harry is messing with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle while under his invisibility cloak, under the pretense of being a vicious ghost, he pulls down Crabbe's trousers and kicks him on his backside when Crabbe tries and fails to pull them back up. Malfoy runs away screaming, and he pushes Crabbe down again, who is struggling to get to his feet and pull up his trousers. He eventually gets up and has to crawl away from the scene, trousers forgotten, and his underpants and legs showing. In the original novel, Harry had thrown mud at the threesome and thrown a tree branch at Crabbe. This scene was relived somewhat in the fifth film, albeit that it was Fred and George Weasley who caused the mayhem. The fireworks set off by the Weasley twins target the Slytherin threesome. One particularly overambitious firework goes after Goyle, who pushes it away. It chases after Crabbe, who is running, yelling, away. The firework is ultimately too fast, and it shoves his backside, reminiscent of the kicking scene. In the second film, when the school is cheering for Rubeus Hagrid, Crabbe gets up to cheer, only to be pulled down by Malfoy, looking embarrassed. Another somewhat comedic portrayal of Crabbe is in the third film, in which Malfoy, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson, Pike and other Slytherins imitate Dementors with hoods and robes. Crabbe imitates a Dementor like the others, but has neither hood nor robe on, and therefore doesn't even slightly resemble a Dementor. *Crabbe does not appear in ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, and his role is taken by Goyle, who casts the Fiendfyre and dies in his place. Goyle's role in the book is replaced by Blaise's. This is because on 7 April 2009 Crabbe's actor (Jamie Waylett) and another man were arrested for cannabis possession and later tried and sentenced to community work. There is no mention of him or his fate in Part 2 (Instead of Crabbe, Goyle is the one dying in the movie). This was the same in the video game adaptation and LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7. *In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Crabbe is seen in Slughorn's Potions class. However, it is stated in the book that Crabbe and Goyle failed to advance to N.E.W.T.-level potions. *Vincent Crabbe's LEGO minifigure in set 4735 features Ronald Weasley's face on the flip side to show that it is actually Ron, disguised by Polyjuice Potion.LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World, Page 53 ("Vincent Crabbe: Undercover Gryffindor") Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Characters of the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' Notes and references de:Vincent Crabbe es:Vincent Crabbe fr:Vincent Crabbe ru:Винсент Крэбб fi:Vincent Crabbe nl:Vincent Korzel pl:Vincent Crabbe Category:1998 deaths Category:Accidental deaths Category:Battle of Hogwarts fatalities Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Beaters Category:British individuals Category:Bullies Category:Crabbe family Category:Dark wizards Category:Deaths by fire Category:Death Eater allies Category:Hogwarts students Category:Horcrux destroyers Category:Impersonated individuals Category:Inquisitorial Squad Category:Males Category:Non-graduate Hogwarts students Category:Pure-bloods Category:Sidekicks Category:Second War casualties Category:Skirmish at the Room of Requirement participants Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 1991 Category:Unforgivable curse users Category:Wizards Category:Slytherins Sorted in 1991